


Resonance Art

by AotA



Series: Resonance [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AotA/pseuds/AotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the Resonance Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MPM Prowl - An EYNW/Resonance AU

I highly suggest visiting Artician by clicking on the pic and selecting "View Original" to better see the artwork. (ETA: Because you have to have an account to see the original, I am including a link to the lower quality [Photobucket version](http://i1131.photobucket.com/albums/m545/ace_of_the_arts/Transformers/Prowl_MPM_Symmetry_zpsdd621679.png).)

This is the appearance of the Resonance series Prowl with MPM AU coloration as opposed to the more standard official EYNW/Resonance coloration. MPM Prowl draws from the TFA color palette whereas the EYNW/Resonance version draws from the movie verse palette.

The triple panel sensor wings were originally developed for the Resonance series, but took the idea and ran with it while I was busy falling off the face of the internet. I'm only just catching up on what I have missed in the world of fandom but I have to say it's pretty awesome seeing all your tri-wingers!

[ ](http://aota.artician.com/portfolio/MPM-Prowl/)


	2. Bluestreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak is still not blue.


	3. Resonance Universe Map

The picture shows what goes where with a rough sense of "when". To the left of the centerline is the "canonical" _Resonance_ storyline. To the right are the spinoff _Dissonance_ storylines.

So, _Everything You Never Wanted_ and _Misuse of Preprogrammed Mechs_ are twins of each other, though, believe it or not, MPM takes a darker bent to the Resonance 'verse. They are level with each other.

Interludes branch off, but they, and Smokescreen who they mostly center on, come back to the main storyline in _Resonance_.

_Downtime_ could be seen as part of a branch off of the "canon" universe, or a branch off the the _Dissonance_ spinoff. (If that wasn't obvious by the *cough*character-death*cough*.) It occurs _after_ the start of _Resonance_ and is accordingly lower than it.

_The Thing with Feathers_ is a direct descendant of _Misuse of Preprogrammed Mechs_ and is also the one furthest into the future.

I will be updating the picture if I come up with more spinoffs and such.

While I have not included _Dyad_ in the picture, _Dyad_ is a close relative of Resonance and some of the events in that series will occur from the viewpoint of Jazz and Prowl in _Resonance_ , as opposed to the viewpoints of Sentinel, Megatron, and Optimus. The main reason I have not included _Dyad_ is because it has multiple descendants.


End file.
